


The First Time

by cast_iron_pan



Series: Ensburgh University [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Dates, First Time, Trans Character, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cast_iron_pan/pseuds/cast_iron_pan
Summary: The first chapter is mature, but it does't really get explicit until the second one.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Ensburgh University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898422
Kudos: 4





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mature, but it does't really get explicit until the second one.

Beanna and I met halfway through college when she came into the coffee shop where I worked, a couple blocks out from campus. She was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt over a black tank top. Her hair was short then, but not so short that it didn’t fall in her eyes. As she came up to the counter, I realized she was fully two feet taller than me, and had a septum piercing, and almost choked on air.  
“Hi—” I coughed. “Uh, what can I get started for you?” The corner of her mouth twitched.  
“Can I have a chai latte? Small.”  
“Huh?” I had to crane my neck to look at her face. She was definitely holding in a laugh.  
“A small chai latte please?”  
“Oh! Yeah, of course.” I grabbed a cup and started marking it. “Can I have your name for this?” I glanced back up at her.  
“If you’re not a fae, sure.” I glared, and her face cracked into a grin.  
“First of all, wow. Second of all, no, I’m not a fae. I just need to know your name.”  
“I’m kidding, sorry.” Her smile dropped. “It’s Beanna.”  
“Thanks.” I set the cup down and punched her order into the register. “Anything else for you?”  
“No thanks.”  
She payed, hovered and scrolled through her phone as I made her drink. I stole glances at her the whole time, and thought about trying to make small talk, but I couldn’t think of anything to say. I tried not to stare too much, but fuck. I had been single for a while, and for as long as I’d been out of the closet, I’d never managed to get anywhere dating women. I joked that all women were my type, but she really was. She bit her lip and chuckled at something on her screen and I had to look away to cool off. I told myself to calm down. With my luck she was probably straight. And even if she wasn’t, she probably didn’t want someone so tiny and breakable. And even If she did there was probably someone else around who wasn’t a dumbass who fumbled over a coffee order. I chewed my lip and tried not to think too hard about it as I finished making a design in the foam on her drink.  
“Here you go.” I held it out to her and she glanced up, taking a second to register before smiling and stepping forward.  
“Thanks.” Her fingers brushed mine as she took it, and I was annoyed at the warm feeling that slid down my entire body. She nodded at me and started to walk away, taking a sip.  
“Have a good day!” It came out way higher and sharper than I meant, and I turned away to avoid seeing her reaction. Fuck. Yeah. That was never going to happen.  
But then she came in again about a week later, this time wearing a hoodie from the same school I went to. 

“Oh, are you a student there too?” I asked, gesturing at the hoodie as I marked her cup. Another chai latte. I would have to practice them more.  
“Yeah, I just transferred actually,” She said, glancing around. “You go there?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be a junior. Can I get you anything else?”  
“How much for your number?” I froze, wondering if I was imagining things.  
“Sorry, what was that?” I forced myself to look up at her, knowing my face was beet red. To my surprise, she was blushing too, her cheeks a much deeper shade of green than usual.  
“Can I have your number? Or is that too weird? I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name…”  
“It’s Niamh. And, yeah, you can have my number just, uh, lemme make your drink first?”  
“Sure. Sorry. Here.” She payed and hovered again, looking way less at ease than she did the first time. I focused as hard as I could on making the latte as good as possible, but my brain was racing. She wanted my number? Maybe just in a friend way. But what if she was interested after all? Why the hell would she me interested in me? Could she tell I was interested in her? Fuck.  
“Okay, um, I’ll trade you?” I held her drink out in one hand, and my other hand out for her phone. She looked relieved as she traded. I added myself to her contacts and sent myself a text from her phone. “There, now I have yours too.”  
“Thanks. Talk later then, I guess?”  
“I guess.” I hand her phone back. “Um, bye.”  
She came in a lot after that. We made small talk when I took her order, and eventually I got up the nerve to actually text her. Once we started texting, we suddenly talked all the time. Eventually, after weeks of building up the nerve and a lot of pacing and venting to my roommate, I decided to ask her out. The next time I was working, Beanna came in and I grabbed and marked her cup before she even made it to the counter. I chewed my lip and tried to calm my nerves.  
“You okay?” Beanna asked, tucking her phone in her back pocket as she came up to me. She leaned down and lowered her voice. “Did Fucking Deborah come in earlier?”  
“Huh? Oh. No. Small chai latte?”  
“Yeah, thanks. Are you okay though?”  
“Do you want to go out with me? Like…after I close up, maybe?”  
“Tonight?” Beanna raised an eyebrow and I looked down.  
“Um, yeah if that works for you?” She smiled, and I felt the knot in my stomach loosen.  
“I’d like that. Can I meet you back here?”  
“Yeah that works. I should be done with everything by like….seven?”  
“How dressed up should I get?” She hands me cash as I input her total.  
“Not? You’re fine like that.”  
“Hell yeah I am.” She winked before stepping away to let me make her drink. Oh God. 

When I finished cleaning and stepped outside to lock up, Beanna was waiting.  
“How was the rest of your shift?” She asked, stepping closer to me.  
“It was fine. I don’t really have…a plan?” I scratched my neck. She laughed.  
“I know an ice cream place that’s open pretty late,” she offered. Oh god, this was really happening. I was on a date with this girl. I blinked.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”  
“Nice. It’s on the pier.” I nodded and we started to walk up the street. She walked much faster than I did given her height, and by the time we got to the shop on the pier I was out of breath. We got ice cream and walked out to the end of the pier, Beanna walking extra slow so I could keep up easier. We leaned on the railing and talked about school, I told her about my roommate, she told me about her move to the city, and we realized we both had brothers, we liked a lot of the same movies, and had grown up reading a lot of the same books. Eventually we quieted down, and I looked up at her. It was starting to get dark outside but I could still get a good look at her face. She had a square jaw and high cheekbones. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and her tusks stuck out of full lips. I tried not to be insecure about my own face.  
“I bet I can lift you.” The words snapped me out of my head.  
“What?” Beanna laughed.  
“I bet I can pick you up,” she turned away slightly, but kept an expectant eye on me. I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah, I bet you can,” She paused.  
“Can I try?” My mind raced for a second and then I head myself say,  
“Sure.”  
In one quick motion, Beanna settled her hands around my waist and swept me up and set me on the railing in front of her, keeping her hands on me. I jolted a little, grabbing her shoulders to steady myself. Then our eyes met.  
“Can I…?” my lips met hers before she finished the question. She wrapped an arm around my waist and cupped the back of my head with her hand. I slid my arms around her neck and lean into her, trying not to moan in case anyone was nearby. I had no idea how long it was before she broke the kiss, keeping her forehead against mine.  
“Sure,” I smirked at her.  
“Are you cold? I’m kinda cold.”  
“We actually passed my building on the way here if you want to watch a movie or something?”  
“Hm, or something.” Beanna kissed me again before setting me down. 

I unlocked the door to my apartment, blessing my roommate for visiting home this weekend. Beanna ducked through the door, and I slipped through after her, nudging it shut behind me with my foot. I gestured around, not sure what to say. “I don’t know if you want a drink or anything? Or just—” Beanna hunched down, struggling to reach my mouth without picking me up. “Just this.” I took her hand and guided her onto the couch. She sat and I leaned down to kiss her again. She kissed me back and it was even harder not to moan this time. She brought a hand up to my back and I started to climb into her lap.  
She tensed, and suddenly her gentle touch on my waist became a startled push. I stumbled back, barely catching myself.  
“Fuck are you okay? I’m sorry, I was just—”  
“You’re fine. It’s fine. I just have to tell you something.”  
“Oh.” I sat on the couch next to her, unsure of whether she wanted to be touched at all for the moment. “What is it?” Beanna closed her eyes and took a slow breath.  
“I’m trans,” she said, without opening her eyes. “And I still have a dick, and I’m not planning to change that, and if that bothers you it’s okay and I can leave and I won’t come into the shop anymore, but I wanted you to know. Before, you know…”  
“Yeah no, I get it.” She opened her eyes and looked over to me. I shifted closer and tentatively reached for her hand. She let me take it. “That doesn’t change anything for me.”  
“Are you sure?” She still looked nervous.  
“Yes, I’m sure.” I brought her hand up to my face and kissed her knuckles. “If you don’t want me in your lap that’s okay.”  
“Oh no, I absolutely want you in my lap.” She pulled me over to straddle her and kissed me even deeper than she had before. Her tusks pressed into my face as her hands on my back pressing me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, absently rocking my hips against her. She moaned and rocked back on me, and I felt the very obvious reason she had made the point to come out before letting me do this. I moaned an rubbed myself on her harder. She broke the kiss.  
“Have you been with a girl like me before?” Her face was still close enough that I felt her breath on my lips. I felt my face turning hot.  
“I’ve never been with any girl before,” I admitted.  
“No?” She shifted, clearly more interested in hearing me elaborate than anything else. I sat back a little but stayed in her lap.  
“Yeah, I mean, not like, never at all, y’know, I messed around when I was a teenager, experimented or whatever. But…” I looked her up and down, the concerned look in her dark eyes, the loose lock of hair that refused to stay behind her ear, her septum ring hanging a tiny bit asymmetrically. “I never got this far with any of them.” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Have you never…?” I looked at her, confused for a moment, before realizing what she meant.  
“Oh! No, I have. Just not with women.” I laughed a little sheepishly. “And not in…a while.”  
“I….yeah same.” She shrugged halfheartedly and started to lean in again.  
“Can we go slow? I don’t like fucking on the first date…regardless.”  
“That’s fine,” I could barely hear her words as her lips made contact with mine again. Her hands wandered a little, and I rubbed myself on her more, but that was as far as we got. After I wasn’t sure how long, I started to get sleepy, Beanna laid me down on the couch and kissed my forehead before pulling away.  
“It’s late,” she murmured, trailing her hands along my legs before standing. “I should go. I’d like to see you again though.” I reached for her hand, lacing my fingers in hers for a moment.  
“Soon,” I mumbled, and squeezed her hand before letting go.  
“Yeah,” Beanna smiled, “Soon,” and she let herself out, locking the door behind her.


End file.
